User talk:BlueSpeeder
I need you on SCP chat. http://scpstudios.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 21:54, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, not answering stuff on SNN. Just making edits. Knowall, For Knowledge is Golden - February 13. 2014 17:08 Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Knowall page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SonicTheHedgehogDude (talk) 21:57, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Message No no, it's cool, really. I'm just aiming to keep professional in there, now. Knowall, For Knowledge is Golden - February 13, 2014 20:30 Re: My apologies for the delayed response, I do not typically log into Wikia anymore and thus I never catch messages sent to me (in fact, I only logged in to check up on some updates that Wikia Staff had sent me, which is a rare occurrence). Anyways, I am doing fine, thank you for asking. I hope all is going well on your end. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 20:56, March 11, 2014 (UTC) :Likewise; it has been awhile since we last chatted so it's nice to hear from you again. My felicitations go to you for earning administrator role on the Sonic Wikia. Contrary to what I had said on my userpage, I suppose that there are some members of the administration team who still have a decent vision for the future of the wiki and not a twisted one (you being one of them, of course). I do hope that you take good care of the place; it could use some of that. Minor notes aside, have you seen the recent Disney film Frozen yet? If not, I would definitely recommend that you see it. Disney has definitely outdone themselves with this one. I am not into animated movies outside of Pixar myself, much less do I find myself recommending animated films, but be sure to look into it if you're into those type of movies (personally my favorite films of 2013 were all realistic dramas: 12 Years a Slave, Gravity, Dallas Buyers Club, and especially American Hustle :3). :Oh, also, you have a 3DS, correct? I bought a new 3DS awhile back (my old one broke, haha), so perhaps we could exchange friend codes if I ever get around to using the darn thing. I don't have much time for gaming anymore (outside of occasionally playing Minecraft or League of Legends). But yeah, if I ever get around to playing my 3DS, I'll try and get back to you. Are there any interesting titles for the console that you have been playing recently? :By the way, tell SilverPlays and Genesjs to contact me on here sometime. I have not talked to them in awhile. :v --Bullet Francisco (talk) 21:10, March 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Wow. I forgot to leave my signature on the last message (I just now added it :P). Am I already forgetting wiki mechanics? Haha. Keep up the work on the wiki, it really needs some strong editors. And yeah, Frozen is pretty amazing. Been listening to the songs for awhile now, they are all so great. Walt Disney Studios has found its footing it seems; Tangled, Wreck-It Ralph and Frozen have all surpassed my expectations over the past couple of years. Do watch Gravity when you get the chance. It has amazing editing and visual effects (the first cut in the film was like 15 minutes in which is insane). It's fairly short too (90 minutes). I've been meaning to try the new Zelda title, but I can't find the time. Is it as good as everyone says it is? --Bullet Francisco (talk) 21:10, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :::A Link to the Past is one of my favorite Zelda games. Then again, they're all my favorites so I guess that isn't saying too much xD. I'll have to check if out eventually. I looked into some gameplay footage and it looks pretty awesome. I am so behind on recent releases. I don't think that I have looked at video game news is a long time. :P --Bullet Francisco (talk) 22:16, March 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::Thanks! --Bullet Francisco (talk) 04:49, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Hi. Just think I'll hang around here for a while. No, no, nothing bad is happening. I just find this place quite interesting. Re: Just now saw your message from like two months ago... Lol. Just goes to show you how much I pay attention to this kind of stuff. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 02:54, August 10, 2014 (UTC) :The usual. Playing League of Legends and Pokemon X, watching anime, etc. Nothing new here. I did just go to Colorado, though, so I suppose that's something of notability to mention. Most recently, I have been playing through the Mother series again, but that's something I always do. Lol. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 03:31, August 12, 2014 (UTC) RE: Unblocked. In fact, you shouldn't request a block for that matter to being with and Sesn shouldn't even allow it go through. Bans, blocks and kicks are for punishment and for violating the policy. You did nothing to get a block. lel. [insert mabelforcer] 21:32, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :'Tis okay, Speeder. The only thing I can say is if happens again, just leave the wiki with no comment. No message, no fanfare. Let the wiki guess by themselves. Leave, reflect, then come back. That's what I would do. [insert mabelforcer] 21:43, February 22, 2015 (UTC)